izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Invader Zim X Throughout The Years
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 Hello there my name is LyokoWarrior12 the creator of Invader Zim X and I must tell you all about my adventures of doing this fanfiction series if I may. Anyways the show was well working on for the last four years was great and awesome at the time when after I made the pilot I just thought maybe I’ll write this and that’s it nothing else. When suddenly after remembering Code Lyoko X which was created by Shroob12 who is also another great fanfiction writer as of today cause I have helped him make that show and actually that was the only show from fanfiction I made with anyone and myself. But in the year of 2016 one year after the pilot was made I thought of doing a fanfiction series myself. At first I thought well I guess I wasn’t ready for that at all myself but at the last minute I thought you know what I’m going to do it to make people happy. Anyways as I was making the show I really enjoyed and I was thinking on doing a series, but I did know that I couldn’t do it myself so I asked Shroob12 I contacted him asking and telling him that I am doing an fanfiction series it’s called Invader Zim X and I was wondering if you could help me make it. Then after a sec he said yes he will do it. So he started helping me making the show and it was awesome working with him because he brought new characters into my show like Emperor Naggot Invader Zorko and Cuphead which they were amazing characters of him to bring in and which I was pleased with him on that. One of my favorite episodes that I did on Invader Zim X so far is Invader Danger that was my only crossover episode with another TV show which was Henry Danger my other favorite TV show which is still on TV and is popular. As we both got further into Invader Zim X Shroob12 didn’t wanna do anymore Invader Zim X so we discussed on it and I said that the Second Season can be his last season the very last episode he made was called The New Transfer Student. But before he left he asked me was I gonna be done with Invader Zim X after the Second Season was done which we did get to finishing it and I was at that point wanting to wrap up the show which the last episode of Season 2 is called War Of The Worlds which is a double length episode. But I asked him for help one last time which he said no cause he wanted to leave and not come back so for the rest of the series I worked on the show myself and it was tiring but managed to finish it I’m glad LOL. Shroob12 was the greatest helper ever that anyone can know he brings up great ideas in 2-3 seconds like I do miss him helping me out again and I hope he does so helping me out again. Shroob12 you are amazing and I’m glad that I have you as a writer helper and a friend who’s also my buddy. One thing I enjoy about this show is going back to the episode Invader Danger because of Henry Danger. I did bring Henry Hart back into my show like two times already he was in the second and third seasons and I always wanted to meet the actor who voices him Jace Norman he’s my favorite actor at all times. Now Invader Zim X was my only that I ever made by myself before having help from Shroob12. So I hope you enjoyed Invader Zim X and I am bring the show back for a fifth season and maybe hoping Shroob12 will help me once he checks it out. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA Trivia * This is the series finale of Invader Zim X. * This episode was delegated to Shroob12 as he made this series popular for LyokoWarrior12. * This episode is considered an epilogue to the original four seasons of the Invader Zim X franchise, which would eventually be followed by [[Invader Zim Evolution|''Invader Zim Evolution'']] (set one year later), which is considered the fifth season.